


late night confessions

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [40]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: The groan has Naruto’s eyes snapping open, shifting so he can look at the culprit sleeping next to him. There’s a frown that pulls down Naruto’s lips as Sasuke tugs at the covers, trying to get them adjusted correctly as he tosses around.





	

The groan has Naruto’s eyes snapping open, shifting so he can look at the culprit sleeping next to him. There’s a frown that pulls down Naruto’s lips as Sasuke tugs at the covers, trying to get them adjusted correctly as he tosses around. 

Naruto reaches a hand out, watching as Sasuke stops suddenly, turning to look at Naruto with guilty eyes. He probably feels bad for waking Naruto up at two in the morning. “What’s wrong?” he asks quietly, his throat a little hoarse with sleep. 

Sasuke shifts one final time, moving so Naruto’s hand is resting on his waist and he’s lying on his side to face Naruto. “It’s nothing,” Sasuke mutters, shuffling a little closer, allowing Naruto’s hand to slip around his back. 

“I know you don’t usually sleep well, but this is a bit more extreme than usual. I’m not that stupid. I know something’s bothering you,” Naruto says, hand moving to brush a few strands of hair from Sasuke’s eyes. 

Naruto can barely make out dark eyes darting to look away from Naruto, a frown tugging down Sasuke’s lips. “It’s just-” he starts, a sigh leaving his lips. Naruto doesn’t push, simply allows him to take his time finding the right words. “It’s today,” he finally mutters, like Naruto is supposed to know what that means. 

“What’s today?” he asks, glancing at the clock over Sasuke’s shoulder. 

“It’s the anniversary of my parent’s death,” he explains after a deep breath. Naruto only knows minor details about the night three years ago. They hadn’t known each other at the time and Sasuke wasn’t one to talk about that night. Naruto has broken down many of his walls, but that hasn’t been one. 

He isn’t exactly sure what to say to that. Naruto lost his own parent’s when he was five and has few memories of them, but Sasuke only lost his own parent’s recently, 22 year’s worth of memories still swirling around his head. 

“I was with them when they died,” Sasuke reveals. Naruto can hear the pain in his voice, wishing he could take it away. “They were dropping me off back at my dorm after the long weekend. I was pulling my bag out of the back when the car came. It was so fast. It barreled into the side of the car. My dad was killed on impact and my mother died in the hospital.” 

Naruto can see the tears glistening in Sasuke’s eyes, using his thumb to brush the few stray one’s away. “It was horrible. The car was crushed against the light post and my mom was hanging half out the window.”

He doesn’t say anything else after that, simply shifting closer to Naruto and allowing Naruto to engulf him in warmth. The room is quick as Sasuke catches his breath, curling into Naruto. 

“I want you to come with me,” he mumbles into Naruto’s shift. Naruto has a hard time understanding, but he gets the gist of it.

“You want to me come?” he asks for clarification. Naruto wasn’t expecting an invitation to the cemetery as this was the first time Sasuke was even sharing the details of the story with Naruto.

“Yes. I want to introduce you,” he explains, pulling away to look at Naruto. He still looks sad, but his eyes show just how sure of this decision he is. Naruto isn’t going to fight him on this. 

“Of course, I’ll go. I’d love to meet your parent’s,” Naruto says, a smile pulling up his lips. Sasuke gives him a small one of his own, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. 

“I want to go in the morning,” he explains, shifting again so he can rest his head in Naruto’s neck, arm slinging across his middle. 

“I think I can arrange that,” Naruto replies, holding Sasuke tighter. 

It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep in Naruto’s arms after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
